


Salvado por ti (Yuyuu)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, M/M, One-Shot, Yaoi, YuYuu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Yuuri perdió a su familia, obligado a convertirse en esclavo ¿Qué le deparará el destino?*Los personajes no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Salvado por ti (Yuyuu)

En un lugar sucio y casi en ruinas se encuentra un joven azabache de ojos marrones, asustado de lo que pueda sucederle de ahora en adelante. Con tan solo veintiún años, el joven Yuuri Katsuki no tiene lugar al cual regresar.

Yuuri recordaba con temor el cómo un grupo de hombres apareció en su pueblo, destruyendo todo a su paso en una búsqueda inútil de objetos de valor que pudieran comercializar. En un ataque de ira, al no encontrar nada que les sirviera, comenzaron a matar a todos los que ahí vivían, incluyendo su familia y amigos cercanos, pudiéndose salvar solo él y una amiga de la infancia; pero no los dejaron vivos por nada. Esa era la razón por la que Yuuri estaba ahí, al ser joven podían venderlo como esclavo, mientras que a su amiga la comercializaron como un objeto sexual.

Temblaba sentado en un rincón sin saber que le depararía el destino, llorando de vez en cuando al recordar a su amada familia. Necesitaba un abrazo de su madre, pero ella ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

El azabache fue llevado a varias subastas de esclavos, donde fue presentado junto a otros chicos en las mismas condiciones que él. El problema era que, como temblaba mucho y su cuerpo no lucía con mucha musculatura, nadie quería comprarlo; además por ser de una “especie” distinta al ser asiático, su precio era demasiado elevado.

Después de un año de ser trasladado por diferentes lugares, de ver compañeros irse al ser comprados y otros llegar a ser raptados o tomados en parte de pago, el hombre a cargo del negocio decidió que, si Yuuri no era vendido pronto, sería ofrecido con fines sexuales, después de todo había hombres con ese tipo de fetiches.

El japonés se encontraba muy asustado, pensaba una y otra vez en que le depararía el futuro.

Un día cualquiera, el hombre a cargo despertó a Yuuri diciéndole que un cliente muy importante había venido a ver los “productos” que había traído, así que debía levantarse pronto junto a los demás para poder presentarse ante el cliente. El azabache hizo caso de inmediato, puesto que no quería ser castigado. Se levantó y fue donde le indicaron.

Todos los esclavos hicieron una fila, un hombre de extraño cabello plateado y ojos azules venía acompañado de un rubio de ojos verdes que tenía una cicatriz en su nariz y se veía bastante molesto, como si no quisiera estar en ese lugar.

— _Bienvenidos —_ dijo sonriente el encargado, podía oler el dinero— _pueden observar lo que quieran. sin compromiso._

— _Gracias —_ dijo el platinado dirigiéndose al encargado para luego observar al rubio— _siempre hago tratos con él, es muy confiable._

 _—No creo que esto sea buena idea —_ respondió el otro.

— _Vamos, necesitas alguien que te ayude a cuidar a tu hijo y abuelo. Como no quieres casarte esta es la única solución que tienes —_ insistió el de ojos azules.

Su compañero bufó molesto y se paseó en frente de la fila de esclavos, observándolos uno por uno minuciosamente como si buscara algo y a la vez nada. Caminó mientras hacía que algunos abrieran la boca para examinar sus dientes o los miraba con detenimiento, en medio de la fila se encontraba un japonés muy nervioso, esa mirada fría lo estaba haciendo temblar de miedo imaginando que a quien se llevara sufriría un cruel destino.

El rubio llegó hasta Yuuri dándose cuenta de sus rasgos extranjeros— _¿Cuál es tu nombre? —_ preguntó y sin saber la razón de la pregunta, el azabache respondió tímidamente con un _“mi nombre es Yuuri, señor”_. No entendía porque los verdes ojos se ampliaron como símbolo de sorpresa, solo lo vio mirar al encargado para preguntar— _¿Aprendió el idioma o lo sabía de antes?_

El encargado se encogió de hombros ya que no sabía la respuesta, entonces Yuuri tomó valor y respondió a la pregunta que se trataba sobre él, pero que no iba dirigida a su persona— _l-lo aprendí señor, en el año que llevo aquí logre aprender su idioma —_ dijo agachando la cabeza para no mirar directamente a los ojos de aquel hombre.

El encargado se acercó gritándole que no tenía derecho a hablar, con la intención de castigarlo, pero el de ojos verdes lo detuvo poniendo el brazo de manera horizontal como si fuera una barrera— _me lo llevo —_ dijo con simpleza— _no importa lo que pidas por él, me llevo a este chico._

Por supuesto el hombre a cargo de los esclavos se aprovechó cobrando más del precio que realmente tenía para el asiático, pero al rubio no le importó, solo pagó y se llevó lo que por consiguiente le pertenecía.

En el trayecto a casa el platinado que llevaba por nombre Víctor le preguntó al rubio su razón para escoger al chico y él respondió que, si podía aprender un idioma en poco tiempo, entonces era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar junto a su hijo.

Al de ojos verdes le importaba mucho la educación, aunque fuera un esclavo debía estar bien instruido y él se encargaría de eso, puesto que no dejaría a cualquiera a cargo de su familia.

❁⊱⊰❁⊱♥⊰❁⊱⊰❁

Yuri Plisetsky era el nombre del imponente hombre rubio de ojos verdes, a sus treinta años ya era un caballero de renombre, heredero de una familia noble, habiendo aprendido aquel oficio desde la niñez; criado para ser un caballero hecho y derecho. Al crecer se hizo conocido ganando torneos y asistiendo a guerras donde era reconocido por ser uno de los mejores.

Por lo mismo había temporadas donde pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de su hogar, en donde vivía con su abuelo Nikolai y su hijo Noah de cuatro años, quienes eran la única familia que poseía y por eso eran el centro de su vida. Decidió comprar un esclavo por consejo de su primo Víctor quien le dijo que sería lo mejor si no quería casarse y necesitaba a alguien que se ocupara de su familia cuando él se encontraba ausente. Al principio le pareció una mala idea, pero luego de ver a Yuuri, reconsidero las cosas y lo compró.

❁⊱⊰❁⊱♥⊰❁⊱⊰❁

Yuuri estaba muy asustado, cuando llegaron a la casa de aquel rubio, no sabía que esperar realmente, pero se dio cuenta de que nada es como lo pintan. El señor de la casa se presentó ante él con un nombre parecido al suyo, pero que sonaba ligeramente diferente, le dio ropas en buen estado y limpias para que cambiara y le mostró cuál sería su habitación de ahora en adelante. Lo último que le dijo aquel hombre antes de dejarlo solo en su habitación, fueron los horarios en los que se servían las comidas y a qué horas iba a instruirlo para que cuando él se ausentara, Yuuri pudiese hacerse cargo de su familia y casa.

El azabache aun tenía miedo, aquel hombre era frío y duro a la hora de comunicarse, por lo que pensaba que en cualquier momento podía ser castigado por este si cometía el más ligero error. Suspiró cansado ya que el día había sido agotador, el ultimo año completo había sido agotador, se sentó en la cama sintiendo la suavidad de las mantas y la comodidad del colchón ¿Hace cuánto no dormía en un lugar así?, se permitió recostarse unos minutos oliendo la cama, recordando su hogar y su familia, quiso llorar, pero no podía ya que debía vestirse y bajar al primer piso para cenar y presentarse ante la familia para que lo conocieran.

Yuuri se levantó y se vistió con unas ropas blancas que tenían unos lindos diseños bordados en ellas _“muy elegante para un simple esclavo”_ pensó, arregló un poco su cabello y se dirigió a la planta baja sin saber a dónde dirigirse realmente. Al bajar por completo la escalera, algo o alguien chocó con su pierna cayendo al piso de inmediato, Yuuri miró hacia el suelo encontrándose con un pequeño niño, una versión miniatura del amo a punto de llorar por la caída. Lo levantó tomándolo en sus brazos y haciendo el típico sonido que usan para arrullar a los bebes _“shshshshssh”_ al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda del infante y este instantáneamente apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del azabache.

— _¿Cuál es su nombre? —_ preguntó Yuuri al pequeño que se negaba a soltarse de su cuello.

— _Soy Noah, ¿y tú? —_ la tierna voz del chico cautivó al instante el corazón de Yuuri, haciéndolo sonreír.

— _Soy Yuuri, pero puede decirme Yuu para no confundirnos —_ el pequeño asintió mirándolo a los ojos. El azabache lo trataba con respeto puesto que sabía debía ser el hijo del amo y por consecuencia estaba por sobre él, quien era un simple esclavo.

— _Lindo, Yuu es lindo —_ mencionó el pequeño tocando los ojos rasgados del mayor.

— _Noah, no deberías estar en brazos. Ya no eres un bebé —_ resonó una voz imponente a modo de regaño, pero donde se notaba que había cariño. Yuuri volteó para ver al dueño de aquellas palabras y logró vislumbrar a un hombre de edad avanzada, pero que inspiraba respeto, sus ojos verdes eran iguales a los de su nieto y bisnieto— _tú debes ser el nuevo —_ volvió a hablar ahora dirigiéndose al japonés quien de inmediato puso al niño en el suelo.

— _Sí, señor —_ respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia— _estoy a su servicio._

El hombre solo lo miró de arriba abajo, analizándolo tal y como había hecho Yuri cuando lo vio por primera vez. Nikolai Plisetsky era un hombre imponente quien también en su época de juventud fue un gran caballero; con varios títulos bajo su poder, proveniente de una familia de nobles, creía en la igualdad de las personas y los derechos humanos, por eso había desaprobado la idea de que su nieto trajera un esclavo, pero al parecer Yuri estaba tratando bien al nuevo integrante de la casa, dándole buenas ropas y un lugar donde vivir _“mejor aquí que en cualquier mugroso lugar donde debieron tenerlo”_ le había dicho su nieto cuando le avisó que había comprado a una persona. Bajo el pensamiento de Nikolai, el rubio mayor solo había comprado la libertad del chico.

— _Gracias, ahora acompáñanos al comedor —_ el anciano tomó la mano del niño y se dirigieron a lo que debía ser el comedor, Yuuri los siguió unos pasos más atrás por miedo a que lo creyeran un igualado al ir junto a ellos, tenía un constante miedo de ser castigado, después de todo él era mucho menos que cualquiera que viviera en ese lugar.

El comedor era bastante grande, con una mesa donde alcanzaban a comer doce personas cómodamente, la comida ya estaba servida para cinco personas y Yuuri no sabía que debía hacer, puesto que era un esclavo y no podía comer junto a los dueños de la residencia ¿Debería verlos comer de pie hasta que terminaran? No lo sabía.

— _Siéntate de una vez antes de que se enfríe —_ dijo una voz conocida para el azabache justo detrás de él, miro por sobre su hombro y pudo ver a Yuri con su mirada fría, su cicatriz sobre la nariz que lo hacía lucir más intimidante y su rostro serio.

— _L-lo siento, amo —_ rápidamente hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia la mesa donde Noah tocaba el asiento a su lado, dando palmaditas sobre este para indicarle que se sentara a su lado. Yuuri miró alrededor encontrándose con los ojos de Nikolai quien hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba bien que se sentara junto al pequeño.

El azabache tomó asiento junto a Noah, quien estaba al lado de la cabecera de mesa donde estaba situado el abuelo, frente al niño se sentó Yuri y poco después frente al japonés se sentó el platinado quien se presentó como Víctor.

La comida hubiese sido muy silenciosa si Noah no hablara a cada rato contándole a Yuuri cosas que a veces eran inentendibles por su lenguaje aun no completamente formado. El azabache corregía algunas de las palabras del pequeño para luego percatarse de lo que hacía y mirar asustado alrededor, encontrándose con la verde mirada de Yuri, pero este no le decía nada.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y el más pequeño de todos intentaba pronunciar correctamente como Yuuri le enseñaba— _Yuu, dibuja conmigo —_ dijo cuando terminó sus alimentos, agarrando la mano del esclavo y tirando de esta para que se levantara y fuera junto a él.

— _¡Noah! —_ La voz del padre del niño hizo presencia— _Yuuri aun no termina de comer, se respetuoso —_ dijo con voz severa, regañando al pequeño a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Yuuri lo consoló de inmediato, tomándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas, explicándole que cuando terminara iría con él, así fue como el japonés término de comer con el pequeño en brazos, después de todo el rubio le había dicho que una de sus labores era cuidar del infante.

❁⊱⊰❁⊱♥⊰❁⊱⊰❁

Los días pasaron y Yuri pudo notar que no tenía mucho que enseñarle al japonés, el azabache era educado, conocía bien su lugar en la casa y ayudaba al pequeño Noah con todo lo que necesitara en su educación, también pasaba tiempo con el abuelo haciéndole compañía y preocupándose de la comodidad del mayor.

Lo viera como lo viera, el tener a Yuuri en casa había sido la mejor decisión, el único problema era la timidez del chico, timidez que últimamente solo era mostrada a él, porque con su hijo y abuelo se comportaba respetuoso, pero no temblaba como cuando estaba en su presencia. No sabía a qué se debía, pero quería que eso cambiara y no sabía cómo, puesto que su propio carácter era demasiado arisco y se irritaba con facilidad.

Noah quería mucho a Yuuri, jugaba con él y aprendía cosas nuevas, como los nombres de animales que no conocía y que el japonés dibujaba para él, historias que provenían de la cultura de Yuuri y que le dejaban enseñanzas valiosas al pequeño, como a valorar a su familia entre otras cosas.

En la medida que el tiempo transcurría, Yuuri se acostumbraba al lugar, comenzó a cuidar las plantas del jardín y se hizo amigo del cocinero de la casa, Phichit Chulanont, quien era un chico muy alegre y con quien Yuuri podía hablar abiertamente y sin temores; llorando en su hombro cuando extrañaba a la familia que jamás podría volver a ver, acompañándose mutuamente cuando tenían pesadillas sobre su pasado, ya que el moreno no lo había pasado bien tampoco antes de llegar a trabajar para los Plisetsky.

En un momento determinado, Yuri tuvo que viajar para asistir a un torneo, estos tardaban meses y debían estar en constante movimiento, ya que aquellos eventos se iban realizando en diferentes lugares del país, por lo que el rubio mayor dejaba a su abuelo e hijo solos en casa, pero esta vez tenía a Yuuri para cuidarlos por lo que se sentía más seguro al irse.

— _Quiero a papá —_ sollozaba todas las noches Noah, entonces Yuuri lo tomaba en brazos y lo arrullaba con alguna canción de su infancia.

— _Tranquilo, papá volverá pronto, solo debes ser paciente ¿Recuerdas? La paciencia es una virtud que solo tienen los príncipes —_ con esas palabras Yuuri convencía al infante de esperar tranquilamente la llegada de Yuri. Mientras el abuelo escuchaba contento detrás de la puerta, puesto que ni él podía calmar a Noah cuando su padre no estaba.

— _Yuu… quiero ser un príncipe —_ decía antes de caer dormido profundamente.

— _Ya lo eres —_ murmuraba el azabache para no despertarlo, poniéndolo en su cama y dándole un beso en la frente a modo de buenas noches. Yuuri rogaba porque nadie lo viera besando al pequeño, ya que él era un esclavo y no debería tener permitido más que el contacto estrictamente necesario con cualquiera de sus amos, no sabía que Nikolai estaba al tanto y no decía nada porque veía que su bisnieto era muy feliz.

Un día al despertar y bajar a desayunar se encontró con visitas, al parecer familiares de los Plisetsky que hablaban animadamente con Nikolai. Por lo que Yuuri escuchó, los visitantes se llamaban Lilia y Yakov.

Al japonés no le gustaba estar con tantas personas al rededor por lo que iba a retirarse antes de que alguien lo viera, pero el pequeño Noah lo saludó fuerte y claro— _¡Buen día, Yuu! —_ dijo sonriendo, con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando de felicidad al encontrarse con su japonés.

— _B-buenos días, amo Noah —_ respondió agachándose a la altura del pequeño para que este pudiese abrazarlo como le gustaba.

— _¿Qué clases de modales son esos? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron cuál es tu lugar? —_ la voz de la invitada sonó cerca y entonces el azabache pudo percatarse de que ella se encontraba en el marco que estaba entre el comedor y la sala, observándolos de modo acusador. La mujer no perdió el tiempo y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos para tomar al niño del brazo y apartarlo de Yuuri.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron Nikolai y Yakov en el salón, Yuuri solo agachó la cabeza mientras se disculpaba y temblaba, no sabía que hacer, ni si lo castigarían por ello. Los miedos filtrándose en su interior nuevamente, impidiéndole hacer algo más que pedir perdón. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero para los nobles era mejor mantener apariencias y si una visita decía que algo estaba mal, castigarían al esclavo, ya que ellos se eximirían de cualquier culpa.

— _Alguien tendrá que enseñarle a este chico —_ dijo Yakov agarrando fuertemente a Yuuri del brazo, haciendo que este doliera al instante, pero el azabache no se quejó, puesto que sabía que si lo hacía sería peor.

Nikolai intentó detener la situación que se estaba saliendo de las manos, pero entonces una fuerte e imponente voz resonó en el salón— _¿Qué mierda sucede aquí? —_ todos miraron hacia la puerta principal encontrándose con el rostro molesto del rubio, como si quisiera asesinar a alguien.

— _Cuida tu vocabulario, Yuri —_ dijo Lilia con un tono imponente, sin dejarse amedrentar por el rubio recién llegado— _este de aquí —_ apunto a Yuuri— _se cree con el derecho de abrazar y tocar a tu hijo ¿Te parece correcto?_

La sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Yakov hizo que Yuuri temblara mas, aquel rostro era como si le dijera que había llegado su hora y eso le daba miedo, lo aterraba por completo por lo que cerró los ojos fuertemente.

— _Lo que no me parece correcto, Lilia, es que vengas a mi casa y tomes decisiones por tu cuenta —_ Yuri no tenía miramientos cuando pasaban a llevar sus reglas y una de ellas era que nadie más que él y el abuelo podían mandar en esa casa, no le importaba si eran invitados o eran mayores, a él solo le importaba lo que él pensaba y nada mas— _Yakov, más te vale soltarlo ahora mismo —_ dijo a modo de orden y Yuuri pudo sentir como el agarre de su brazo se aflojaba al instante, haciendo que cayera al suelo por el temblor en sus piernas.

La discusión continuó mientras el azabache abría los ojos al sentir unas pequeñas manitas alrededor de su cuello casi asfixiándolo y su hombro húmedo, Noah lloraba en sus brazos preguntándole con su voz infantil si estaba bien— _tranquilo —_ respondió sobando su espalda para calmarlo— _todo está bien, ¿sí? —_ el pequeño solo asintió y Yuuri decidió sacarlo de en medio de la discusión de adultos. Yakov intentó decir que no podía retirarse, pero Nikolai dijo que debía encargarse del niño.

Una vez en la habitación del pequeño, Yuuri lo distrajo pidiéndole que dibujara para luego el ir al pasillo y escuchar la discusión que ahí tenían. Quiso llorar cuando escucho de la boca de Yuri decir que el japonés no era un simple esclavo, que era parte de la familia y que se le debía el mismo respeto que a cualquiera que vivía en su casa. Lilia y Yakov se fueron indignados por recibir un trato menor al de un esclavo, pero eso no le importó al rubio, ya que sus reglas se debían respetar.

Esa noche Yuuri durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro al sentirse valorado por el amo de la casa, por saber que no solo era un esclavo y que significaba mucho para aquella familia. Lloró de alegría por sentir que por fin había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer después de haberlo perdido todo, por sentirse querido y reconocido.

❁⊱⊰❁⊱♥⊰❁⊱⊰❁

Con la llegada de Yuri a casa, Noah andaba mucho más feliz y tranquilo ya que amaba a su padre y pasar mucho tiempo con él. El pequeño le pedía constantemente a su padre que le contara historias sobre los torneos y jugara con él a ser un caballero, usando a Yuri como caballo, una olla como casco y un palo como lanza. El rubio a pesar de tener mal carácter, se daba el tiempo de jugar con su pequeño, de mimarlo y hacer lo que le pidiera en los juegos con tal de complacerlo y compensar su ausencia.

Yuuri se dedicaba a limpiar y a cuidar el jardín, aunque no se daba cuenta que en ocasiones el rubio mayor lo observaba desde alguna de las ventanas de la casa, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos y admirando la tranquilidad con la que se manejaba en ese entorno, muy diferente a cuando estaba dentro de la casa y habían más personas.

De vez en cuando Noah pedía que Yuuri se uniera a los juegos con su padre, consiguiendo que ambos Yuris cruzaran más de alguna palabra y rieran de vez en cuando en los momentos que el pequeño hacía alguna travesura o intentaba inútilmente hacer trampa en algún juego para ganar. Yuuri comenzó a tenerle menos miedo al rubio mayor cuando lo defendió, pero en situaciones como cuando compartían con Noah, no sentía ni una pizca de temor, como si solo en esos instantes pudiesen ser iguales, estar a la misma altura, aunque el japonés sabía que eso nunca sería del todo posible.

Yuuri últimamente antes de dormir ya no pensaba tanto en los malos recuerdos o en su familia perdida, pensaba en lo bien que se estaba llevando con el amo y en qué cosas podría hacer por él para que fuera más feliz durante su día a día. No sabía cuando había comenzado a pensar demasiado en Yuri, solo sabía que cada vez ocupaba mas sus pensamientos y que poco a poco entraba en su corazón como alguien especial, así como Noah y el abuelo Nikolai.

Ambos Yuris tenían algo en común, querían conocer más del otro sin entender la razón, solo sabían que se estaba transformando en una necesidad primaria hablar y conocerse más, aunque sus conversaciones habituales no fueran muy extensas, ni indagaran en la vida del otro, el deseo de preguntar más estaba presente; solo debían esperar para externalizarlo correctamente. Uno no lo hacía por miedo y el otro por orgullo, pero ya llegaría el momento donde podrían hablar adecuadamente.

Ese momento llegó tras una catástrofe. Yuri fue llamado a una pequeña batalla que se libraría no muy lejos de la ciudad donde vivían, se suponía sería algo simple sobretodo porque el rubio sería el líder de su escuadrón, el problema es que no contaba con que en su grupo había un traidor. Georgi Popovich era del grupo opuesto, en pocas palabras un infiltrado que atacó a Yuri por ser el líder, dejándolo gravemente herido y logrando que se le diera reposo.

Los primeros días confinado a la cama gruñía todo el tiempo y no dejaba que nadie entrara, ni siquiera a dejarle comida, ni el pequeño Noah tenía permitido entrar en aquel lugar. Yuri se culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta del traidor, además de que habían perdido la batalla por culpa de salir herido, aunque le dijeron varias veces que esas cosas pasaban y que no era su culpa, su honor como hombre se vio ultrajado y con ello él se volvió mucho más arisco que antes. No se sentía con la fuerza de mirar a la cara a su abuelo e hijo después de eso.

El día en que Yuuri se armó de valor por primera vez, fue el día en que Yuri Plisetsky tuvo que comer y salir de su auto-confinamiento. El japonés ya no soportaba ver a Noah llorar por no poder estar con su padre, se le rompía el corazón con cada lágrima derramada por el pequeño, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando el infante se escabulló a la habitación de su padre, con la intención de darle un dibujo hecho con sus propias manos y el rubio mayor le gritó que se fuera, causando que Noah llorara desconsolado.

Yuuri como si fuera la madre del pequeño pudo sentir su dolor a través del llanto e irrumpió en la habitación de Yuri y justo en el momento que el rubio iba a alegar algo, fue callado por una cachetada de parte del japonés. Yuri iba a gritar una y mil cosas hasta que vio como los ojos del azabache estaban cristalizados, a punto de llorar.

— _¿Me golpeas y lloras tu? —_ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el japonés soltara todo lo que quería decir mientras el ataque de valentía se iba desvaneciendo, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

— _¿Por qué? —_ Preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras Yuri lo miraba atento— _Noah no tiene la culpa, eres un maldito inhumano. Él solo quería traerte un dibujo esperando que te recuperaras ¿Sabes todo lo que ha llorado por no poder verte? —_ un silencio se hizo, Yuri abrió la boca para poder responder— _¡Cállate! No tienes excusa, es un niño, es TU hijo, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo…? —_ no pudo terminar la pregunta porque las lágrimas comenzaron a caer impidiéndole hablar, con sus manos intentaba quitar aquellas gotas saladas que recorrían sus mejillas, hasta que Nikolai apareció en la habitación.

— _¿Qué pasa aquí? —_ preguntó el mayor, entonces Yuuri cayó en cuenta de su falta de respeto comenzando a temblar y a disculparse una y otra vez mientras Nikolai reía por la escena— _tranquilo, ve a la cocina y pídele a Phichit que te sirva algo caliente para beber —_ tras las palabras del abuelo, Yuuri se apresuró a irse— _supongo… que ahora vas a mejorar tu actitud o terminaras muerto —_ habló entre risas.

Yuri solo se quejó de que no se merecía la cachetada, pero si el reproche. Desde ese día el rubio comenzó a comer nuevamente, Noah se levantaba e iba a la habitación de su padre a contarle alguna historia de las que Yuuri le había enseñado, logrando que su padre se diera cuenta de lo bien que le hacía el japonés al pequeño.

❁⊱⊰❁⊱♥⊰❁⊱⊰❁

Yuuri no volvió a aparecerse en la habitación del rubio, por lo que cuando este se recuperó, lo primero que hizo fue aparecerse donde dormía el azabache. No tenía pensado regañarlo, en realidad no tenía pensado nada, solo por alguna extraña razón echaba de menos verlo y escuchar su voz.

Tocó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar y nada, así que abrió sin importarle la privacidad ajena. Se encontró con el azabache aun dormido, al parecer aun era muy temprano y su impaciencia le había ganado, se acercó a la cama y lo observó dormir con un rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa en sus labios como si estuviese soñando algo hermoso. Se fijó bien en sus facciones y las encontró igual de llamativas que la primera vez que las vio, su piel clara, ojos rasgados, pestañas largas y mejillas abultadas que lo hacían ver tierno _“parece una chica”_ pensó al ver su delicado rostro y la piel que parecía suave ¿Lo sería si la tocaba? No pasó mucho tiempo entre la pregunta y la acción, en un segundo ya estaba acariciando el rostro del durmiente.

Yuuri se movió un poco logrando que el rubio entrara en pánico y se alejara de la cama, el japonés abrió los ojos y se encontró con su amo a unos pasos de la cama. En un acto reflejo se sentó rápidamente, asustado de que fuera muy tarde y por eso el rubio había tenido que ir a buscarlo— _lo siento —_ dijo agachando la cabeza.

— _¿Por qué te disculpas? —_ dijo extrañado el rubio _“si soy yo el que hacia algo indebido”,_ pensó.

— _¿Acaso no vino el amo porque ya es tarde? —_ preguntó levantando la vista.

Yuri negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba en su mente una excusa para haber irrumpido en la habitación del otro. Se sentía tonto por no haber pensado en eso antes de entrar, pero su urgencia por verlo era más grande.

— _Quería hablar contigo —_ dijo en un tono más brusco del que quería usar, pero por primera vez se sentía nervioso ¿Qué le pasaba?

— _¿Por mi falta de respeto, amo? —preguntó con miedo._

 _—Llámame Yuri y no fue una falta —_ ante la mirada confundida del otro suspiró y se sentó a los pies de la cama— _tú solo buscaste lo que era mejor para Noah y eso… eso es algo bueno, no una falta._

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, uno incrédulo y el otro intentando que a través de su mirada el japonés pudiese ver que decía la verdad. Fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita chillona que gritaba _“¡Buen día, Yuu!”_ con mucho ánimo y se lanzaba a la cama.

El niño fue recibido por Yuuri automáticamente, Noah rio al instante mientras el japonés le hacía cosquillas las cuales pararon rápidamente al recordar que el amo seguía en la habitación. El japonés levantó la mirada encontrándose con la verde del rubio mayor, el pequeño se sentó de inmediato para ver extrañado a su papá.

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —_ preguntó de inmediato el infante y abrazando a Yuuri como si fuese suyo y no quisiera que nadie se lo quitara.

Por un momento el rubio mayor sintió celos de su propio hijo, pero se lo guardo para él— _tenía que conversar con Yuuri y tú debes desayunar._

 _—Yuu debe venir conmigo —_ respondió el pequeño deshaciendo el plan de Yuri que consistía en que el pequeño se fuera para que los adultos pudiesen conversar. Se rindió ante que su hijo era mejor que él para conseguir lo que quería y se retiró de la habitación, dándole espacio a Yuuri para que se cambiara y bajara con ellos a desayunar.

❁⊱⊰❁⊱♥⊰❁⊱⊰❁

Los días desde que Yuri estaba en casa eran diferentes, el japonés no sabía porque, pero el ambiente era distinto, mas cálido. Por alguna razón el saber que el rubio estaba constantemente en casa lo hacía sentirse protegido y ese sentimiento se transmitía al pequeño Noah.

Aun le quedaban a Yuri heridas por curar, pero últimamente él no dejaba que nadie más que el japonés limpiara las heridas y cambiara los vendajes, dándoles así la oportunidad de conversar sobre diferentes cosas, logrando averiguar lo que querían saber hace mucho, pero que nunca consultaron.

Yuri se enteró de la trágica historia del japonés, él cómo su familia fue asesinada a sangre fría delante de sus ojos, que su mejor amiga la llevaron a otro lugar con otras intenciones por lo que jamás pudo volver a verla y que estuvo un año viviendo en las peores condiciones después de ser llevado a la fuerza para ser un esclavo. Para el rubio fue doloroso saber el trato que recibió Yuuri, los castigos crueles que le imponían y saber que estuvo a punto de ser usado de una manera mucho más denigrante.

— _Gracias por darme un hogar —_ le dijo un día el azabache mientras conversaban— _de verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo —_ ¿Desde cuándo el japonés había dejado su miedo para incluso tratarlo como su igual? No lo sabía pero le gustaba.

Por otro lado, Yuuri supo el dolor del rubio al perder a la madre de su hijo, teniendo que criarlo solo, negándose a casarse y siendo mal visto por las personas gracias a eso. Un hombre con un hijo necesitaba a una mujer a su lado, en cambio él estaba solo y se valía por sí mismo.

Yuri habló de que nunca conoció a su padre y que su madre lo crio hasta que murió de una extraña enfermedad antes de que el tuviese a Noah. El rubio sabía que no tenía vivencias tan dolorosas como las de Yuuri, pero quería que el japonés supiera todo de él, así como él quería saber todo de Yuuri.

— _Gracias por enseñarle tantas cosas a Noah —_ se sinceró un día el rubio mientras paseaban por el jardín, una costumbre que se fueron haciendo poco a poco— _él te quiere mucho._

 _— ¿Solo él? —_ la pregunta escapándose de los labios de Yuuri para luego cubrirse la boca al instante, como si con eso pudiese devolverlas.

— _Por supuesto que no, también Phichit y el abuelo —_ respondió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sabía lo que quería escuchar Yuuri, pero no se lo diría o eso creía hasta que vio un ligero puchero en sus labios, uno casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero muy claro para él. Entonces detuvo su andar y el azabache imitó el gesto mirándolo intrigado— _yo también —_ dijo para agacharse un poco y besar los labios de Yuuri, solo un ligero roce y siguió caminando dejando al otro sin saber que hacer o como actuar.

Desde ese día el japonés no pudo mirar nuevamente a Yuri a los ojos, sintiéndose avergonzado y descubierto ya que ¿Por qué otra razón lo habría besado el rubio? Solo lo había hecho para molestarlo por sus sentimientos, eso era lo que Yuuri pensaba.

El japonés estuvo evadiendo al rubio durante varios días, inventando excusas para no pasear en el jardín, manteniéndose cerca de Noah para que Yuri no tocara el tema, ni se burlara de él. Entonces como si fuera el destino, Noah tuvo una pesadilla y les pidió a ambos Yuris acostarse en su cama con él en medio, sintiéndose seguro con ellos a su alrededor para poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Por supuesto ninguno se opuso después de ver las lágrimas y el temor de Noah al monstruo que reside debajo de la cama.

Esperaron a que el pequeño se durmiera profundamente y entonces Yuuri se levantó y salió a paso rápido de la habitación, siendo atrapado a medio pasillo por los brazos del rubio quien lo tomó por la cintura frustrando su huida.

— _¿A dónde vas? Y ¿Por qué huyes? ¿A que le tienes miedo? —_ esas eran demasiadas preguntas y cerca de su oído solo hacían que el japonés no pudiera pensar en nada más que el cálido aliento de Yuri en su oreja.

— _Yo… yo no huyo, amo —_ respondió intentando que su voz no temblara al hablar.

Yuri rio despacio en su oreja— _¿Ahora soy “el amo” de nuevo? —_ preguntó con voz baja para no despertar a nadie— _¿Quieres jugar, Yuuri? Porque te advierto que soy buen cazador._

Yuuri se estremeció— _por favor no se burle de mí —_ pidió en un tono que Yuri pudo notar que tenía miedo de ser utilizado.

Yuri volteo al chico entre sus brazos y agarró su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos— _me gustas, no es una mentira —_ le dijo sincero.

Yuuri no sabía que pensar, no era normal que dos hombres hicieran este tipo de cosas ¿o sí? El amor se daba entre un hombre y una mujer, entonces…

— _¿Por qué?_

_— ¿Debería haber una razón para estar enamorado?_

_— ¿Enamorado? —_ Yuri asintió con su rostro serio y sus ojos fijos en los marrones del japonés.

— _¿Tú no? —_ esta vez fue el turno de Yuuri para asentir, solo que el desvió la mirada y se sonrojó con fuerza.

— _Entonces no hay más que hacer —_ fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de atacar los labios de Yuuri a la vez que lo sostenía de la cintura, evitando que escapara de nuevo. El beso comenzó lento y suave, en la medida que el azabache se iba soltando un poco y comenzaba a subir sus manos desde el pecho de Yuri hasta abrazarse de su cuello, correspondiendo el acto y el rubio fue aumentando el ritmo. Besos torpes donde sus narices chocaban de vez en cuando, Yuuri nunca había besado y el mayor no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que besó por última vez.

Quitándose el aliento entre beso y beso, Yuri se atrevió a tocar la piel suave del azabache, levantando poco a poco la camisa del otro, logrando sacarle un suspiro. Yuuri se atrevió a besar el cuello del rubio logrando que el otro jadeara, sintiéndose realizado por lograr aquello.

Ahí en la obscuridad del pasillo y el silencio de la noche, los únicos que estaban despiertos eran ellos, por lo que en un trato silencioso se dispusieron a ir a la habitación del rubio, donde la cama era más grande y podrían darse tanto amor como quisieran sin ser vistos.

Llegaron al cuarto, avanzando a obscuras entre besos y caricias, cuidando de no tropezar y caer en el trayecto. Una vez ahí, Yuuri dejó caer su ropa al suelo, de pie junto a la ventana, dejando que el rubio pudiera admirar su estilizada silueta gracias a la luz reflejada por la luna. _“hermoso”_ pensó de inmediato, acercándose sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el único problema era que con la escasa luz no podía ver el sonrojo de Yuuri al dejarse expuesto y a merced de esos ojos verdes.

Yuri se quitó su ropa mientras caminaba lentamente, Yuuri se lo comió con la mirada, su figura varonil y delgada, pero con músculos trabajados debido a su oficio. El azabache no dudó en tocar el pecho de Yuri cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, paseando las manos por sus pectorales y descendiendo hasta su abdomen, no pudo evitar pensar en la diferencia entre ambos. Yuuri era delgado, con una cintura marcada aunque no tanto como la de una chica, su estomago plano y sin músculos totalmente marcados.

Yuri dejó que el japonés admirara todo lo que quisiera para después besarlo con fiereza mientras los encaminaba hacia el colchón, cayendo ambos sobre este, acariciándose mutuamente por todos lados.

Yuuri se puso sobre el rubio y este lo dejó tomar el control por un momento, ambos eran hombres por lo que primaba el instinto de superioridad, de quien toma las riendas y quien guiaba; por lo que era mejor que cada uno tomara su tiempo, aunque Yuri no era muy paciente, por lo que después de que el japonés mordiera su cuello y juntara sus erecciones para masturbarlos juntos, el de ojos verdes se acercó a Yuuri para besarlo y distraerlo, invirtiendo las posiciones y quedando él arriba.

— _¡Oye! —_ fue la única queja que se escuchó de Yuuri, puesto que sus labios fueron atacados nuevamente, dejándolo sin aire, ni ganas de decir nada más.

Yuri intentó meter su miembro por la entrada de Yuuri, pero se dio cuenta que no se podía. Ambos se frustraron un poco, ya que estaban calientes y necesitaban volverse uno pronto. El rubio pensó con detenimiento, buscando la solución más lógica, debía buscar la forma de dilatar la entrada de Yuuri, por lo que metió un dedo dentro de él; costó un poco, pero lo hizo.

El japonés se quejó bajito por el dolor— _dame tus dedos —_ dijo luego de que una idea viniera a su mente, Yuri hizo caso y acercó sus dígitos, entonces el azabache comenzó a lamerlos uno por uno, dejándolos completamente mojados y resbalosos, causando que el rubio se estremeciera con cada lamida— _listo, inténtalo ahora —_ dijo al terminar con su trabajo.

Yuri asintió y volvió a meter un dedo notando que se le hacía más fácil que antes— _¿Duele? —_ preguntó preocupado, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un movimiento de cabeza a modo de negación por parte de Yuuri, mientras se agarraba de las sabanas. El rubio sintió más espacio y agrego otro dedo, comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos dando pequeñas embestidas con ellos hasta que en un momento Yuuri gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando su espalda.

El rubio no era tonto, dándose cuenta enseguida que ese punto en especial le daba placer al otro. Volvió a buscar el lugar encontrándolo al instante, entonces tocó una y otra vez ahí, Yuuri gemía una y otra vez, comenzando a pedir más y diciendo que no era suficiente— _te necesito, Yuri —_ fue lo último que dijo con su voz suplicante y el rubio entendió que ya era momento de hacerlo, de unirse el uno al otro de una vez.

Yuri decidió que sería mejor si el azabache se ponía boca abajo y eso hizo, Yuuri apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades, esperando a sentir por fin al amor de su vida dentro de él. No estaba asustado, porque sabía que Yuri jamás le haría daño, confiaba en él.

Alineó su erección con la entrada de Yuuri y se introdujo por completo, el japonés soltó pequeñas lágrimas por el dolor, pero no se quejó. Yuri se inclinó para dejar besos en el cuello del otro y distraerlo un poco del dolor. No se movió hasta que, con un movimiento de caderas, el azabache le indicó que podía hacerlo y entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de a poco, logrando que el otro se acostumbrara por completo. Supo que todo estaba bien cuando Yuuri comenzó a pedir más y quejarse porque quería que el movimiento fuera más rápido.

Yuri accedió de inmediato puesto que para él también era una tortura hacerlo lento, su instinto más primitivo le decía que debía hacerlo más fuerte y satisfacer su necesidad. Logró dar con el punto de placer de Yuuri nuevamente, logrando que gimiera mas fuerte aun, así que sin importarle que todos durmieran y que pudiesen ser descubiertos al ser el único ruido en medio de la noche, Yuri embistió una y otra vez en ese lugar, deleitándose con los sonidos indecentes que escapaban de la garganta del azabache.

El rubio apretaba las caderas del contrario con fuerza, dejando sus dedos marcados en ellas, moviendo el cuerpo del otro a su voluntad y satisfaciéndolos a ambos. Yuuri comenzó a masturbarse puesto que sentía que su miembro explotaría en cualquier momento si no lo hacía, estaba muy duro.

Ambos tuvieron su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, gimiendo por el placer que les provocaba poder sacar su esencia, sobre todo para Yuri quien la dejó salir en el interior del que era dueño de su corazón.

Terminaron agotados y por suerte nadie se despertó a causa de ellos, por lo que después de limpiarse pudieron dormir tranquilamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

❁⊱⊰❁⊱♥⊰❁⊱⊰❁

Desde esa noche Yuuri pasó a utilizar la habitación principal junto a Yuri, al principio se preocupo de que otros supieran que eran pareja por ser ambos hombres, pero el rubio le dijo que las únicas opiniones que importaban eran las del abuelo y de Noah.

Nikolai dijo que nada importaba mientras su nieto fuera feliz y Noah dijo que le encantaba su nueva mamá mientras asfixiaba a Yuuri en un abrazo.

Yuri poco a poco le fue ayudando a su pareja a darse a respetar, porque tenía que asegurarse de que, si él un día no estaba, su esposo podría darse su lugar o todos lo pasarían a llevar. Yuuri hacia mucho que ya no tenía tanto miedo como antes, pero aun quedaban rezagos de sus vivencias pasadas, por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo y tomado de la mano de su rubio podía dar sus opiniones libremente cuando Yakov y Lilia los visitaban o cuando debían asistir a fiestas en otros lugares.

— _Buenas noche, Noah —_ dijo Yuuri besando su frente.

— _Buenas noches, mamá —_ respondió junto a un bostezo.

Todas las noches era el mismo proceso, acostar a Noah y darle las buenas noches, luego ir a la alcoba marital y acostarse junto a su rubio esposo. A la media noche siempre sentían la puerta abrirse y un pequeño intruso entre las sabanas, alegando que por las pesadillas no podía dormir solo.

— _Lo mimas demasiado —_ rezongaba Yuri, ya que sabía que esas noches no habría intimidad debido al pequeño y eso lo ponía de mal humor, además de los celos porque su hijo recibiera más atención.

— _Yuri, ya no eres un niño, compórtate —_ le decía el azabache abrazando a Noah para que durmiera mientras el niño miraba a su padre y le sacaba la lengua a la vez que sonreía con cara de _“te gane, ahora es mío”._

Yuri solo esperaba que su pequeño hijo creciera pronto para poder tener a su esposo a su merced cada vez que quisiera, mientras Yuuri estaba agradecido de por fin haber encontrado un buen lugar y una familia de la cual cuidar, amaba a los Plisetsky y era feliz. Eso era todo lo que importaba.


End file.
